Hatred
by brodystarr
Summary: Bad Summary, Dean and Sam come across a old friend of Dean and help her out. Things take a turn for the worse when she's taken by the gluedrool werewolves. Better summary inside.
1. Starting Off

**__**

Hatred

**By Brody Spencer (vampgirl113)**

**Dedicated to Jessie Hay**

**Disclaimer: Nothin's mine, rights belong to Warner Brothers and please don't sue.**

**Stuff might not make sense so yeah. Most of the characters are real and yeah. The car stuff won't be right though, sorry I don't know anything about cars.**

**Summary: Jessie Hay calls up Dean, them being friends in high school, and invites him for adrink. Sam babysits, Dean almost gets in a fight with Jessie's ex, Jesssie is taken by werewolves, Jessie's ex is an idiot, Dean gets married. A bunch of stuff that's better in in the srory too. Please r&r, it's my first fanfic!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Notes before you read:_**

_ **Jessie Hay and Kevin Lease were married 15 years, Kevin filled for a divorce and then her married Kristina at a little chapel in Las Vegas**_

_ **Jessie and Kevin had a set of twins, Roxie Jade and Riley Jackson, now both 13 years old**_

**_Jessie is 33, Sam Winchester-Hecht is 30 and Dean Winchester-Hecht and Kevin are both 34_**

Jessie Hay-Lease sat on the porch of their house while Roxie and Riley played the X- Box 360. ' My divorce will final tomorrow and then my name would be Jessie Hay again.' Jessie thought to herself. In Jessie's mind a black 1967 Chevy Impala with a gorgeous man driving, dirty blonde hair and a black leather jacket around his shoulders appeared. That's all her mind could see. She recognized him from school. She was one year younger that him, he was now 34. "What was his name? Martin Biron,I wish, Ryan Miller, naaa. Taylor Pyatt, hmmm I still gotta give him a call. Paul Gaustad, like twice my hight but still really cute. That's it, Dean Winchester-Hecht!" "What's what Mom?" asked Roxie from the living room. "Oh nothing Roxie!" Jessie shouted back. "Okay mom!" Riley yelled, "Was I talking to you Riley?" asked Jessie. "No Mom sorry." Riley replied.

Jessie pulled out her phone book, Dean's number had to be in there because she dated him during a 'break' from Kevin back in high school. "YES!" Jessie said with joy in her voice. There it was '380-2721' Jessie ran to the kitchen and diled up the number. As she hit '721' she wondered 'What the hell am I going to say?' Too late "Hello?" asked Dean's relaxed voice. "I… ahh…hi" I squeaked out. "Jessie Lease? Is that you?" he asked. "Well now it's Hay again but yeah, it's me Jessie." I responded "Oh, I'm so sorry for you. When did it happen?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Well, it's final tomorrow." "Oh, well do you need help or anything? Do you need me there?" He asked "I would be really nice if you could come here and help me with Ry and Rox."(A/N: Riley and Roxie's nicknames) "Who?" he asked the confusion was clear in his voice. "Oh sorry, Riley, Roxie get over here to say hi to a friend of mine, Dean Winchester-Hecht" Both kids came running over and Roxie was the first one to grab the phone. "Hi ya! I'm Roxie. Me and Riley are Jessie's kids," "We're twins!" Riley injected into the conversation. "As I was going to ask you Mr. Winchester-Hecht, your name sound familiar so have you been in a paper lately?" "Roxie! Rudeness much!" Ty yelled so loud that Dean, on the other end of the line, had to rub his ear because of the loudness. "Both of you go away now! Now you have met my wonderful angel children." said Jessie in a sweet but aggravated tone.

Jessie needed some adult time from the kids and Dean need a break from hunting. "So aaa…do you wanna go for some beer or somethin'?" asked Dean. "I would but who would watch Roxie and Riley?" Jessie replied "Can you hold on for a sec?" Dean asked "Sure," After a few seconds a voice came back on, "Hello I'm Sam, Dean's younger brother and I would be happy to watch Riley and Roxie for you if you wanted to go for something to drink with Dean." "Oh thank you soooooo much Sam and I would love to go get a beer with Dean." Jessie replied. "Okay well he'll see you tomorrow at 7th Ave. and 113th street at Club Zero at 7th Ave. and 113th street. Got it?" asked Sam's kind voice "Club Zero, 7th Ave. and 113th street, 7:00. Bye Sam and thanks" 'Now to explain that I'm going on a date with a highschool friend of mine to the kids…'Jessie thought in her mind. A stranger watched the house closely from his Lamborghini. His face growing redder by the minute seeing Jessie's happiness. He was so anger that she wasn't even divorced and she had set up a date already.


	2. Way too long of a story Kevin

Jessie was already for the 'date' with Sam even though she hasn't seen him since highschool. Jessie took a cab to the bar afterSam had showed up and she was in puppy love withSam Winchester-Hecht, if he was as good looking asDean was now, Jessie would be in love. "Damn Jessie, you look real good for having twins." saidDean as Jessie came to Sam's spot at the bar. "You look thesame way you did in high school, like hell." Jessie said with a grin. "Thanks a lot! I offer my bro as a twerp sitter and a free beer or two with the devilishly handsome, wonderful me and that's the thanks I get?"Dean asked. "Yep" Jess answered as she took a sip of her tequila. "Well I know a way to make me feel better…" said Dean. "How's that?" "We do this." answered Dean. They kissed back like they did in highschool, romantic yet full of hate. After the need for oxygen was too strong they broke apart. "Wow…" was all they both could say.

The mystery man sat further down the bar as he watched the two, the bartender came up to him and asked "What will 'ya have?" "My ex- wife back." At that point the mystery man looked at Jessie and Dean. "That her?" asked the bartender "Yep" said our mystery man a.k.a. Kevin Lease "I'm Jensen, what do you want to drink and do you want to talk about her?" "I'm Kevin by the way. I'll take a Miller Light and sure, I'll talk about her." Kevin said quietly "Just hold on a sec for the Miller Light." Jared stated "Sure. Well I got married to Jessie at age 18 and we've had a 15-year marriage and have had twins but then I saw the girl I had left Jessie for in 5th grade, Kristina. Then we had a night on the town and I realized that I should have never left Kristina in the first place back in the summer of 5th grade/summer before 6th grade and I filled for a divorce from Jessie the next day." "Here." Jared said and handed me the beer, Kevin took a long drink before he started talking again. "Kristina and I traveled to Las Vegas, had some fun in Vegas and apparently got married at a little chapel on Sunset Blvd. As a gift from the chapel for our Honeymoon, we got free tickets to an Avenged Sevenfold concert. Then we both came back to New York and that's when all hell broke out. My parents were soooo mad at me and so was Cathy, she wanted to be the flower girl and/or maid of honor at my wedding. Everyone in my family was pissed." I took another sip of my Miller Light and continued with the story. "Since everyone in my family was pissed at me and was a little pissed at Kristina because reason 1: They knew and liked Jessie being in the family. Reason 2:They didn't know Kristina enough to have her as a daughter-in-law/sister-in-law. Reason 3: They believed in the 'One wife/husband for life' deal." "Wow, you have a twisted family." Jared said "Yep" Kevin replied.

Meanwhile further down the bar sat Jessie and Dean, they had been kissing for at least 45 minutes out of the 1 hour that Jessie had been at the bar. At the momentDeab had to use the men's room, Jessie sat drinking what was left of her tequila. Once she was finished she called the bartender for another drink. He didn't come at first so Jessie looked around for him. "Oh my god, Kevin is that you?" Jessie almost shouted. "What's wrong Jessie?"Dean asked as he came back, not seeing Kevin yet. "HIM!" Jessie yelled as she pointed at Kevin. "He was spying on me!" Jessie yelled. "Kevin what are you doing here? Aren't you married to Kristina? Can't you just leave me and Jessie alone?"Dean yelled trying to comfort Jessie. "I'm not married to Kristina and I want Jessie back," Kevin said quietly "Well I'm staying with Dean, I love him and I'm not going with you and your Lamborghini." Jessie said in a somewhat normal voice level. "I came to see if you still love me, but I guess not. Now you love him as I can tell. But before I leave, can I at least see my children?" Kevin said in a sad voice. "Yes you can, just follow the black '67 Chevy Impala to get to the house." Dean said. "Nice car but I know where my old house is." Kevin said coldly.


	3. Dogpile

On the drive back to the house Dean started talking to Jessie quietly. "Do you really mean what you said at the bar, that you love me?" "Yes, I do love you Dean." Jessie replied as she looked at Dean with loving eyes. Dean pulled over the car and leaned over to kiss Jessie and he succeeded. After a few moments Jessie said "We are going back to my house and my ex- husband is behind us, correction was behind us." as a Lamborghini passed them. "Well he'll just have to wait for a few minutes with Dean, Riley and Roxie." Dean said in a soft voice "Dean and the twins! I forgot about them! Drive Dean! Drive!" Jessie partly yelled partly screamed. Not wanting to piss off the new love of his life, Dean drove above his usual driving speed of 90 MPH(miles per hour) to a 120 MPH just to get 5 blocks. They got there in 3 minutes. As Dean slowed down, Jessie jumped out of the car. She made it in the house a second before Kevin did.

"Dad!" Roxie and Riley yelled at the same time and they ran over to Kevin jumping on him. Now both twins being 13 years old they weren't the lightest and when they jumped on Kevin, they fell over with him, Roxie and Riley were laughing. Riley gave Roxie the signature 'Lease Dogpile' look. Then Roxie mouthed "3, 2, 1" to Riley. The result: a smushed Kevin on the bottom of the pile with his two children on top of him. Jessie ran to get the camera and Dean took out his picture cell phone, they both snapped pictures of the scene in front of them. "You better delete those damn pictures later!" Kevin half yelled, half screamed. Mostly yelled.

Later after the twin had gone to bed, the adults sat around the kitchen table each with their own drink. Jessie had tea, Dean had a beer, Kevin had a coffee and Dean had hot chocolate. "I'll be right back." Jessie said as she stood up to go check on the twins in bed, going upstairs. A wolf howl was heard through out the house. Dean with his mind on "Hunter Mode" stood up, ran to the car and got 3 guns all loaded with silver bullets. When he got back he threw one to Dean and offered one to Kevin and when Kevin said "It's a wolf, not some demon sprit looking to steal a soul." Dean then slid the extra gun into his back pocket. Then for 1 minute all you hear in the house is 2 high-pitched screams screaming: "Kevin!" and 1 manly yell of "Dad, Sam, Dean anybody help!" "I'll take that gun now!" shouted Kevin as he ran upstairs. In the Roxie's room Riley was holding on to Roxie so she wouldn't get burned from the flames that had consumed the room. "No, this can't be happening to her!" Dean said. He had remembered what had happened to his mom and to Jessica. At that point Dean looked up to the ceiling to find no Jessie bleeding or being burned, thankfully. No one butSam noticed the were-wolf come in the room, take Jessie and sneak out the window. Everyone was too concerned with getting Riley and Roxie out of the house. Dean went through the room without falling or being burned. Then he yelled to Kevin "Call 9-1-1!" So Kevin wouldn't be completely useless. Roxie held on toSam via his neck in front of him, Riley rodeSam piggyback like a two year old would. Once Sam got back to Dean, Roxie jumped off and jumped onto Dean the same way Riley was on Sam. Kevin was long gone out of the house. He was calling the firehouse from his cell on the front lawn. Sam and Dean then ran down the stairs and out the door to Kevin as the firemen showed up.

"Where's Jessie?" Dean asked. "Riley get down!" Dean yelled. Riley obeyed fearing that he might lose his mother if Dean didn't get in there. Dean and Dean both ran in the house looking for Jessie, they both looked for her on the ceiling of every room. No luck."Sam get out of here!" shouted Dean fearing the flames and smoke would hurt him beyond help. "NO! I need to talk to you outside"Sam said with a cough. "Go, I'll follow." Dean said


	4. Silver, Salt and Garlic

"WHAT!" Dean and Kevin yelled at the same time. Dean had just explained what he had thought he saw, a large werewolf come in the room and take Jessie. "I guess you're right Dean, a were-wolf must of taken Jessie." Kevin said quietly. "Kevin is there a forest around here at all?" Dean asked, Dean knew where Dean was going with the question. Werewolves lived in packs and usually lived in a cave in a forest or in a cave in a mountain. "Yep just down the road. Why?" Kevin responded. "Just get in your car and follow my car. Got it? I'll explain later." Dean said. "You're the hunter. You say what you want me to do and I'll do it to get Jessie back and into a safe place." Kevin replied. "Just get in your car and follow." Dean said in an aggravated voice.

Dean and Dean sat in the Impala listening to the blasting Metallic. They were driving to the woods in an effort to save Jessie. Kevin was driving behind the Impala at a steady pace in the Lamborghini. Everything was quite in his car, thankfully because Kevin was thinking things through. Mostly thinking about things that had happened that night. Telling that bartender about his life, almost getting into a fight with Dean, getting into a small fight with Jessie, getting dog piled by his own children, losing Jessie, the house on fire, the twins in the back seat of the Lamborghini (now sleeping) and now going to hunt for werewolves. ''What a night" Kevin said quietly to himself. The Impala and the Lamborghini reached their destination of the woods. "Kevin get out of the car and hold this, Dean you hold this." Dean said as he handed Kevin salt, Dean garlic and he held a couple of silver cross necklaces. "Dean, you know what to do and Kevin give me the salt." Dean then traveled around the Lamborghini picking off little bits of garlic until he was out. Dean then traveled around the car leaving a heavy ring of salt around the car. Then Dean put the silver necklace chains around the Lamborghini and then put the silver crosses that were on the necklaces in the door handles of the car. "Just as an extra precaution." Dean said to a confused Kevin. "Oh, I get it now, I think."


End file.
